


kaoru's room

by lemon__chan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon__chan/pseuds/lemon__chan
Summary: There was a multitude of times when Misaki had to stop and think,How the hell did I get into this situation?Perhaps she shouldn't have told Kanon and Hagumi where she had gone.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	kaoru's room

**Author's Note:**

> i will write real smut between them one day BUT NOT TODAY  
> this one goes out to Misakao36  
> if you see this, i love u 😭

There was a multitude of times when Misaki had to stop and think,  _ How the hell did I get into this situation?  _ Not the first time, but the most prominent was when she was forced into Hello, Happy World! After that, it was nearly impossible not to think the phrase. Although, right now, with her shirt pushed over her chest and Kaoru kissing her stomach, it felt rather appropriate.

"K-Kaoru-san . . ." she mumbled, just loud enough so the other could hear. Kaoru stopped her kissing, placing her cheek against Misaki when she looked up. Rather than a proper response, she let out a low hum, like a child that was upset over being interrupted while playing. Misaki frowned, shaking her head as she spoke, "What are you doing?"

"Simply showing you my love, dear."

The response made Misaki cringe.

"The others will be here soon . . ."

"Then we shall stop when they arrive."

Before Misaki could even think of a rebuttal, Kaoru resumed her kissing. At this point, there was no use arguing against it. She was just afraid that she might actually get horny. Having the others around while she was in such a mood . . . it would take the maximum amount of self restraint not to have Kaoru finish the deed in the bathroom. Reaching down, she ran a hand through those violet locks, crimson eyes staring her down.

If there was one thing that really pissed Misaki off, it was how much of a damn tease Kaoru could be. She hadn't even started on taking off Misaki's clothes (pushing her shirt up didn't count), and was focusing on nothing but her belly. There was no fat to be ashamed of, but those tongue kisses all over made her shiver and want  _ more.  _ If Kaoru wasn't going to at least go for the breasts, she should go where she was aiming.

A hand began to tug Misaki's skirt up, and she closed her eyes, letting her head sink into the pillow beneath. The trail of kisses began to travel upwards, free hand unclipping Misaki's bra and pushing it up with her shirt. Either Kaoru had experience in this field before, or had mastered unclipping her own bra with one hand before. Both were believable, actually. Lips wrapped around a nipple, and Misaki leaned into it, a whimper leaving her mouth.

She could feel the hand below massaging her from outside her panties, and she just wished Kaoru would touch her. The stimulation was burning her up inside, but she still wanted more. Needed to feel even more. The word almost left her mouth, but her pride kept her quiet. Almost as if reading her mind, Kaoru slipped the hand inside the fabric, slim fingers prodding the entrance —

The doorbell echoed through the house, causing Misaki to jump in surprise and Kaoru withdrawing instantly. It wasn't taken personally, Misaki knew they couldn't keep going, but she did miss the touch. No time to dwell on it. She adjusted her outfit quickly, sitting up and hoping a hair wasn't out of place.

Perhaps she shouldn't have told Kanon and Hagumi where she had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) plug  
> also if you don't follow at least look at [this drawing](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop/status/1220062070542151687) of michelle :)


End file.
